


Helping Hands (Feel Very Nice)

by ObscureReference



Series: nsfw practice [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Breasts, Consensual Sex, F/M, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Nipple Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sleepy Sex, Tent Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 19:12:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14087757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObscureReference/pseuds/ObscureReference
Summary: Selena thought about it.It wasn’t like shehadto touch herself.





	Helping Hands (Feel Very Nice)

**Author's Note:**

> Here's something really self-indulgent that I didn't think I was going to finish, and yet here I am. I don't write porn very often and it's definitely been a while, so this is definitely practice for me. I'm rusty. I hope you guys get a kick out of it anyway. ;D
> 
> Also very Selena focused because she's best girl and I should really write her POV more.

“Oh, you’ve got to be kidding me,” Selena grumbled, squinting at the dark shape of Laslow’s back, so startled at the abrupt end of her dream that she nearly forgot how late it was for a moment.

Whatever time it was, it was _way_ too early to wake up. The lack of light outside the tent combined with the steady rise and fall of Laslow’s chest confirmed that. She could hear Odin breathing in her ear just behind her. She wanted to go back to sleep.

Whatever she had been dreaming about, it was fading from her mind now. Selena fought to keep hold of the fast-fading remnants of sleep and squeezed her eyes shut. She shifted a bit to get more comfortable in her bedroll and—

Oh.

She opened her eyes again reflexively. Again, she squeezed her thighs, testing.

The slickness between her legs did not magically disappear.

Now that she was aware of it, there was a heat in her gut as well, a slowly fading _want_ that hadn’t been there when she’d fallen asleep. She curled her stiff arm up towards her chest for a final test and gasped in surprise at the shock that ran through her body when her thumb brushed her nipple. If her forgotten dream hadn’t woken her before, that touch certainly had.

Selena sighed heavily, barely remembering to stifle the sounds that tried to make its way out of her mouth at the last moment. Just because _she_ was tired didn’t mean she had to wake everyone else up too. That would have only served to irritate her more, and then no one would be happy.

And she _was_ irritated. Because this was just _great_. Waking up at an asinine hour of the morning because her body decided she was horny was just. Wonderful.

Heavy on the sarcasm, she would have added for Laslow’s benefit, had he been awake. Instead, he remained blissfully unaware of the fact that Selena was becoming _more_ aware with every passing moment of the ache between her legs. Lucky dastard. Odin too.

She took a moment to assess the situation. After all, this wasn’t the _worst_ thing that could happen to her. A lot of people wouldn’t have even considered it a problem, really, and maybe Selena wouldn’t have either on a better day. But Camilla had let her go early that evening, and Selena had gone to bed with the hopes of being well-rested for the march in the morning. And if she didn’t fall asleep in the next ten minutes, that plan would all but toss itself out the window.

Selena thought about it.

It wasn’t like she _had_ to touch herself.

She wasn’t insatiable, after all. If she waited long enough, her body would realize her mind wasn’t supplying much fuel to work with, and she would cool down. She’d fall asleep soon enough.

But it was hard to ignore how she worked up she already felt and… Well, if she was quick enough it about it then she might actually fall sleep fairly quickly.

Selena considered herself a great many things, not in the least of which was the fact she was pragmatic.

So she worked her hand into her underwear as best as possible—which was difficult, considering she liked to sleep on her side and Odin was practically pressed against her back, so she couldn’t roll over without waking him—and got to work.

She swallowed the gasp that tried to escape her mouth when her finger brushed up against her clit. Her hands were cold and the rest of her was decidedly not. The coolness faded within seconds as she moved, however—fast and pressing a bit too hard, the way she often liked in the heat of the moment—and Selena found that despite the wetness between her legs, it was difficult to catch the right amount of friction to feel good.

Or perhaps because of it. After a moment she thought she may have been _too_ slick, actually, and the thought irritated her even more. It was hard enough to get worked up some days already, and now her body decided to go all out in the most inopportune way? Ugh.

But rubbing at herself uselessly would get her nowhere. Selena forced herself to pause and take a breath.

She started again. Slowly.

With her wrist already a bit sore from the angle, Selena rubbed herself, back and forth, back and forth. Fast enough to soothe the ache she’d felt when she’d first woken up but not nearly as fast as she’d gone on her first attempt. She wasn’t a fumbling teenager anymore, after all. She could learn.

That wasn’t enough on its own, though, and Selena carefully pulled the thin shirt she’d worn to bed over her chest in stops and starts, careful not to wake Odin or Laslow. It would have been more effort than it was worth to take her shirt off completely without waking anyone, and so Selena bunched the material up above her chest for easy access instead. She’d done it before. With that out of the way, she brought her free arm—her non-dominant hand, the arm she wasn’t laying half on top of—up to her chest and brushed her fingers against her nipple again, this time without the cloth in the way.

Her nipples were already stiff from the coolness of the air and whatever dream she’d been having before, and the shock of touching them didn’t fade the second time. She breathed in sharply as goosebumps rose on her arms. She was now more awake than ever.

Again, she touched herself. This time was less shocking, but grazing her thumb across her nipple slowly, back and forth like her clit, sent small waves of pleasure down her spine. Her clit pulsed. The air in the tent had begun to warm.

She wasn’t as overly sensitive as some people she’d met in the past. Laslow probably got more out of having his chest touched than she did some days, but it helped. It helped enough that she could absently rub her herself as she rolled her nipple between her fingers every now and then and let her mind wander to other things.

Things like Laslow’s nipples, for instance. And the noises he’d made when Selena had mouthed at them through his clothes the other night, her fingers resting delicately on his inner thigh. Now _that_ had been a whine. And it had been all because of _her_. When she concentrated hard enough, she could still her it in her mind, the memory of that high-pitched whimper stoking the fire that had been awakened in her gut.

There was the faces Laslow had made when Odin had run his tongue up Laslow’s chest that day too—Laslow’s cheeks pink, expression caught somewhere between embarrassed and aroused. He’d been panting, and Selena found herself breathing heavily in synch with the memory.

Laslow was a goldmine for expressions, but she wasn’t short on Odin material either. She could remember clearly all the times she’d taken him into her mouth, the way his hips had jerked when she’d pulled back and swirled her tongue around his head just the way he liked. Or the way he’d taken _her_ into _his_ mouth and pressed his tongue against her entrance and then massaged her clit instead, flicking his tongue back and forth and working circles against her with his fingers until she’d been clutching at his short hair, incoherent.

Selena shuddered.

Long minutes passed like that. With Selena touching herself, her memory and fantasies running wild, her body growing wetter and hotter and bolder with her actions—wrist cramping, hips jerking as much as she dared to get just a _little_ more friction, a little more pressure. Her own fingers inside herself had always felt weird and intrusive, and so Selena was forced to make do with this: clumsy attempts to sate herself with just her clit when she wasn’t able to spread her legs or even lay on her back.

It was good. Better than good, really, and Selena found herself on the edge like that more than once. But it wasn’t enough.

Laslow and Odin would be absolutely grateful in the morning when they woke up refreshed and she was trudging her way through the day, given how courteous she was being right at the moment.

Or at least they had better be grateful, she thought. Because she was going to let them know what an awful night she’d had if not.

She could tease them with describing the hurdle she was currently trying to cross, she realized. If they said waking up horny in the middle of the night wasn’t really that bad, she’d describe to them what she was doing now; how she’d touched herself, squeezed her breast in her hand and lamented that it wasn’t one of theirs. How she’d lain there sweaty and aching between them, stifling the noises she’d made by biting her lip, wishing she’d been silenced with a pair of lips pressed against hers instead. And of course how she’d been _so_ courteous not to wake them through it all.

She’d describe all that and more until their cheeks were red and they sported tents in their pants, and then she’d leave them to deal with their little problems on their own. _That_ ’d be her revenge. If they said anything about how being tired was her own fault or said waking up from a wet dream wasn’t that bad, that was. The thought made her almost wish they would, actually.

But now…

If she thought she’d been wet before, she was soaking now. The imagery of describing what she was doing to herself to get Laslow and Odin riled up had left her even more hot and bothered. She was slippery and had long since switched to using two fingers to rub at herself. She thought of her mouth on Odin and Laslow’s skin, of their mouths on her skin. She worked herself, sweat gathered at her brow, sleep long since forgotten, imagining—

“You could have just asked for help,” Odin said lowly, his voice gruff with sleep.

She froze.

With a small sigh, he scooted a little closer so her back was pressed against his front, his nose brushing the side of her neck. Somewhat embarrassed at being caught—though she didn’t know why, since it wasn’t like this was the first time any of them had walked in on each other—Selena said nothing. 

When Odin’s hand brushed her side close to her hip, she instinctively lifted her lower half off the ground so he could work his arm under her. It couldn’t have been the most comfortable position; she wasn’t exactly heavy, but the weight of a full body on his arm couldn’t have really felt _good_. It definitely gave him easy access to her vagina though, and when Odin’s other arm wrapped itself around her from the other side, his fingers splaying themselves across her stomach, she shivered at the heat.

Odin might have made a sound when his fingers replaced hers against her clit, but if he did, it was swallowed by the noise Selena made. She squeezed her eyes shut and spread her legs a bit more at his touch, electricity jolting along her skin. Odin rubbed circles against her clit, closer to her entrance than Selena had bothered to reach, and Selena _arched_ , exposing the lean curve of her neck. Odin nipped at the space behind her ear as she did.

“You okay?” he asked, still sounding more asleep than awake.

“Yeah,” she breathed. And that was it.

His other arm—the one that wasn’t trapped under her side—dragged itself down past her hip until he reached the space he wanted. Odin’s fingers dipped between her thighs to pull her legs apart even further. Selena got the idea, spreading her legs so she could hook one behind Odin’s own. Satisfied, he pressed against her even further, picking up the pace as he rubbed at her clit, brushing dangerously close to her entrance but never fully entering her. The feel of him against her was better than anything her imagination had cooked up in the last half hour, better than the memories that had danced along her skin. It was also _torture_.

It was difficult to reach behind herself, but she managed, twisting her arm this way and that to graze Odin’s hip, to bury her fingers in his hair. She couldn’t do it for long, running on the pure need to put her hands on him and barely keeping from curling up on herself as she was overcome with sheer _want_ , but when she pulled at his hair, Odin grunted in her ear like she’d pulled something deep inside him too.

She was full blown panting now, and she didn’t even care. She couldn’t crane her neck far enough back to catch the look on Odin’s face, but if it looked anything like how she felt, he must have looked _exquisite_. His hand had moved back to her stomach and his thumb twitched every now and again, brushing against the strip of skin just above her belly button, but he made no move to use his free hand touch her any other place that would have left Selena reeling. She rolled her hips against his fingers in hopes of stirring something new to no avail. Odin kept pace with himself. It was delicious torture, given the experienced way he touched her, but torture nonetheless. It wasn’t _enough_.

He might have known that and was purposely keeping her on the edge, but Selena was _tired_. She ached, she wanted to fill that greedy place inside her, she was close, so _close—_

Laslow groaned at the noise they were making and lazily rolled over. He blearily blinked into the darkness, eyes adjusting as he no doubt wondered why they were being so noisy, and it took a long moment of Laslow staring before the sight before him seemed to click. Laslow’s breath caught as he did, his gasp echoing in Selena’s ears and making the fire under Odin’s hands, under her skin, curl with delight.

Laslow cleared his throat, already seemingly more aware than Odin was. He blinked himself awake. “Ah, do you mind if I join in?”

She wondered what kind of sight they made; her chest heaving, Odin’s face hidden in her hair, her leg thrown back over his so she was entirely exposed, Odin’s fingers all but buried inside her.

 _Gods_ , she thought, her mouth falling open in a gasp as Odin bit particularly hard at the side of her neck. There was no question about what she wanted.

 _“Yes_ ,” Selena said. “Just touch me already.”

She was trying her best to keep quiet, careful of the other tents around them, but Laslow must have heard the desperation in her voice because he immediately moved closer, reaching out to cup at her breast and capturing her mouth with his. It was like a dam releasing the flood.

There was no slow and sweet work up to it like Laslow usually liked; they moved frantically against each other, too eager to go slow, Selena’s enthusiasm apparently fueling Laslow’s own. Their lips moved sloppily as they kissed, wet and heady. The palm of Laslow’s hand pressed against her nipple the way she’d wanted for ages, and when he gently squeezed her breast, she bucked into both his and Odin’s hands. It felt like every nerve inside her was burning at their touch.

Odin’s arm around her waist kept her snug against his chest, unable to roll away, but that didn’t stop Selena from reaching out with her own free hands and running them down Laslow’s sides, his chest, _his_ nipples. When Laslow gasped and she felt his skin break out in goosebumps, she smiled in satisfaction.

Laslow pulled back with a low chuckle, still leaning in to press his lips against hers every few moments at Selena’s obvious behest.

“You’re beautiful,” Laslow whispered between kisses. His face looked hot, but his eyes kept traveling down her body, lingering on her curves and the places all three of them were touching, unashamed. “Both of you. _Look_ at you. I…”

Laslow trailed off, apparently unaware of what he wanted to say. But Selena had no such qualms.

“Kiss me again,” she ordered, and he did, surging back with a new enthusiasm. She felt his hand dip between her legs, brushing her thighs and no doubt Odin’s hand, but he didn’t linger there long. He found purchase on her hip instead, his fingers pressing almost too strongly into her skin. She didn’t mind at all.

Uncharacteristically, Odin said nothing. If not for the constant way he played with her clit, she would have thought he’d fallen asleep.

It was probably the hour, Selena thought. And it wasn’t like he seemed to be complaining either.

Laslow had crawled close enough that her chest was practically pressing against his with every breath she took now that he wasn’t cupping her breasts. The tent had long since become uncomfortably hot, and Laslow’s breath mingling with her own did nothing to help that.

When Laslow broke the kiss a second time, Selena was left reeling, her eyes falling shut as she struggled to steady herself in all the million sensations she was feeling at once. There were hands between her legs, on her stomach, her hip, bodies pressed against her like they were molded together. She was growing so overwhelmed that she didn’t even realize when Laslow had ducked down until she felt something wet and hot swirl around her nipple.

She groaned again. Laslow had begun to suck on her breast, and while she would likely never be as sensitive as he was when it came to their chests, his mouth felt amazing on her _._ He didn’t tease either; he caught her nipple between his teeth and gently _tugged_.

 _“Shit_ ,” she hissed without thinking, her clit pulsing again. Odin’s fingers pressed harder against her stomach, pulling her somehow even closer. Laslow pulled back, eyes half-lidded.

“Too much?” he asked. He was panting.

She shook her head, aware she was probably hitting Odin in the face with her hair as she did.

“No,” she said, not sounding any more collected than he did. “Keep going.”

So he did. He sucked on her, swiping his tongue along her nipple roughly and then gently swirling it around her as an apology. He pulled off only so his fingers could play with her chest instead and then leaned back in, mouthing at her skin once more. He did that, over and over until she was certain she’d be bruised. Just when she thought she was growing too sore for him to continue any longer, he switched nipples.

Gods, she loved them.

She touched him just as much as he touched her, of course. Her mind was going hazy as she neared her peak, but that didn’t stop her from running her own hands down Laslow’s sides, her fingers drifting over his own chest in a way she knew would make him shudder, until she finally reached down and cupped him through his loose pants.

Laslow choked on a gasp. She rubbed him through the cloth, feeling him grow and stiffen under her touch as she had so many times before. In return, Laslow’s mouth fell away from her chest and he stared back at her with wide eyes, breaths heavy, his lips parted in obvious pleasure and surprise. It wasn’t long before Laslow caught her hand with his, however, squeezing her hand briefly before letting her go.

“Let me,” Laslow whispered.

She didn’t know what he meant at first. Odin had changed the angle of his fingers at the same time, and she had squeezed her eyes shut on instinct, overwhelmed by the new feel of him against her. Evidently Odin knew what Laslow wanted, though, because just as Odin’s fingers suddenly left her clit—the feeling of which nearly made Selena whine with loss—Laslow’s fingers pressed between her folds.

Then he did something both Selena and Odin had yet to do: he felt how wet she was, how ready she was for _more_ , and he pressed his two of fingers inside her without a hitch. Her heart pounded away in her chest.

It was too much this time. Selena moaned with surprise and pleasure, bucking into his touch.

Laslow drew quick circles with his thumb against her clit as his fingers curled inside her, dragging them in and out as though he were fucking her, reaching places Selena had been desperate to touch and—

 _Gods_ , that was it. She was coming, shaking, pulsing around him as she worked her, never slowing. It was Odin’s hands on her hips, his arm curled around her chest until he could clutch at her shoulder, keeping her still and pressed against him. It was Laslow’s fingers _everywhere_ , his mouth on her neck, the heat—it was _everything_. She came undone.

She shook as she came. Her walls fluttered around Laslow’s fingers, and he groaned, pressing deeper inside her as she was overcome. It felt so _good_ , she thought, her muscles involuntarily twitching as she writhed. She even heard Odin’s breath hitch in her ear before she slowly came back to herself.

After a moment Odin’s limbs detangled themselves from around her. She lifted her side up a bit again so he could pull his arm back completely, wondering vaguely if it had gone was numb while he’d worked her. If so, he didn’t show it. She uncurled her leg from around him as well, just as Laslow slipped his fingers from inside her and wiped them on his pants.

She was still trapped between them, now more than ever, but Selena still managed to turn her neck at just the right angle so Odin could lazily kiss her. She didn’t have the energy for the frantic, fast-paced kissing she’d shared with Laslow anymore, and evidently neither did he. His lips rolled gently against hers as they cooled down, and she thought she could have stayed like that for a long while. That was, until Laslow’s palm pressed against the bulge in the front of his pants drew her attention.

Selena let Odin go and turned back around to look at Laslow. It was impossible to miss the way he bit his lip and shifted uncomfortably in his pants.

“Here,” she said, reaching out. “Let me help.”

He had to scoot back a bit to have room to roll his pajama pants and underwear down to his hips, and in that time, Selena pulled her now sweaty shirt off completely, relieved it was no longer bunched under her arms. There was no use putting it back on when she knew it was mostly dirty, and they’d need it in a minute anyway.

With his underwear out of the way, Laslow’s cock stood stiff and eager for attention. Even in the darkness, Selena could see Laslow’s cheeks had gained some color with arousal and embarrassment, and he made the softest whimpers in the world when she curled her fingers around his length and jerked him off.

They weren’t using any lotion, but Laslow must have been as worked up as she had been because it only took one, two, three tugs before he was trembling, coming over her hands with a shuddering gasp. It took a moment before he caught his breath, but that didn’t stop him reaching out and grabbing her discarded shirt for her, nor from placing a kiss on her forehead as she wiped both of them clean.

“Hey,” Selena said, turning over for the first time since she had woken up that evening to fully look at Odin. “Do you…”

Odin was asleep. How he could fall back asleep that quickly after all that, she had no idea. But there he was, eyes closed, cheek pressed against the bedroll, a bit of drool in the corner of his mouth, and breathing in and out so evenly there was no question that he wasn’t awake.

“Seriously?” Selena said. Even she could hear the fondness in her own voice mixed in with the exasperation. On her other side, Laslow snorted.

“I guess he was tired,” Laslow said, sneaking kisses at her jaw.

“Like we aren’t?”

Laslow kissed her again. “Then let’s go back to sleep.”

That had been the plan all along, hadn’t it? Fine then. It suited her well enough. She laid on her back, realizing now that they were all finished just how exhausted she felt. Laslow reached across her to tangle his fingers with Odin’s and squeeze Odin’s hand goodnight, but she barely noticed. Laslow laid his head close to hers, his forehead lightly touching the side of her head, his chin resting on her shoulder. It wasn’t long before they both had fallen asleep as well.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll (hopefully) write something fluffy next now that this has broken my usual streak of angst. Fingers crossed!
> 
> Feel free to leave a comment below or hit me up on my [tumblr!](http://someobscurereference.tumblr.com/) I get a lot of FE14 meta and fic related asks there, so feel free to browse through my "asks" or "fe14" tag for some extra stuff from me and your fellow readers you may not see over here. Or send in a question of your own if you had one. Thanks for reading!


End file.
